


Good Days Bad Days

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad Days, Caring Benny, Daddy Dean, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Days, M/M, Papa Benny, Supportive Benny, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean gets overwhelmed. Benny's strong enough for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any mistakes. i don't usually write in this tense, and it's midnight, so i hope that it's all correct. i'll go back over it when i have more time and more sleep behind me.
> 
> i hope you like it!

They’ve both learned to notice it in small warning signs. Most days are good, when Dean laughs and sings along to the radio, loud, and bad. Good days include sparkling eyes and Dean jumping Benny as soon as he gets home from work, peeling off his jacket and kissing him senseless if Benny’s not too tired and up for it. 

Good days are Dean playing with their son Gavin, a darling little boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes like his papa. He has freckles too. How they got so lucky, neither of them know. But he’s beautiful, and Benny’s favorite days are when he steps into the kitchen to see food plastered over his son’s face, and Dean pouting at the child when he gets that same food on daddy’s favorite shirt.

Good days are fairly often. Those are the days they love the best. They go out to the park, they play in water fountains and make dinner together on Friday’s. 

They all wish those days could last all the time. But they’re only human, and it’s inevitable when it catches up to them. Especially to Dean.

The bad days come with gentle warnings, small, barely noticeable. They wouldn’t notice at all if they hadn’t trained themselves to watch out for them. They refuse to have the same incident a year ago--that memory that Benny refuses to remember--when he came home to find Gavin knocking on the bathroom door Dean had locked himself behind, sobbing and unable to stop.

The warnings signs are noticeable now. Dean laughs a second too late at a joke Sam makes on their weekly Skype call. Dean entirely misses his favorite song on the radio, doesn’t even notice until Benny turns it up louder and makes a point of mentioning it. 

Sometimes, the signs are bigger. Dean stops cleaning the house. It’s a chore they like to share together, but Dean had never been able to stop himself from tidying up the worst of it. Benny realizes something’s wrong when he comes home for the third day in a row and Gavin’s toys are everywhere, crayon coloring the walls--something Gavin knows better than to do--and not a single dish put in the dishwasher. 

It’s that night that Benny steps into the kitchen and finds Dean with his head in his hands at the table. He takes Dean’s hands in his and kisses them, watching his husband with worried eyes as he helps him stand and leads him to the bedroom.

“Jus’ take a little nap, darlin.’ I’ll take care of dinner this time.”

“It’s Friday,” Dean argues, but it’s weak. “We’re supposed to do it together.”

“You can help me serve it up. Just relax hun,’ you need to treat yourself sometimes. Give yourself a break.”

Dean doesn’t seem to acknowledge him. He rolls over and stares at the window. Benny knows this round of bad will take more than just a day. But that’s okay. He knows how to help now.

He goes back out to the kitchen and rounds up his little three year old.

“Alright Gav,’ we gotta’ clean up a bit for daddy. Okay?”

Gavin bobs his head in agreement, little eyes unusually serious for such a young age. 

“Is daddy sad again?”

“Yeah hun.’ Daddy’s feelin’ sad. But he’ll feel better in a little while.”

They clean up the walls and get off all the crayon. Gavin casts him glances like he knows he should be in trouble, but there isn’t a lot of time for punishment when Dean’s not available to be Benny’s support. They’ve always been better as a team. They can talk to Gavin when Dean’s feeling better.

They take care of dishes before Benny starts on dinner. Benny wants to give Dean as much time to rest as possible. Knowing his husband, he doubts Dean has gotten off his feet once in the past three days alone. It’s something Benny should have called attention to earlier, but even he could get caught up in work. 

Gavin towels off the last dish before toddling off to play with his toys again, this time taking greater care to keep them contained and watched over. Benny, meanwhile, officially starts on dinner. It’s coming late tonight, but he doesn’t care that much.

He goes with a stew and noodles, something simple that Dean will feel less guilty about since he can’t help make anything right now. As the pot is boiling, Benny sneaks back to their bedroom to check on Dean. 

His husband is snoring. Benny couldn’t be happier. 

It’s another thirty minutes before everything’s absolutely ready. He calls back in Gavin to wash his hands and pull out his placemat and sippy-cup. The boy’s not quite ready for grown up cups, but he’s almost there.

Benny sneaks back to the bedroom once more. The snoring’s gone, but Dean is definitely still sleeping.

Benny hates to wake him up, but he shakes Dean’s shoulder and leans down to place a kiss against his neck.

“Dinner’s ready, cher.”

Dean groans and rolls over, pressing his face into Benny’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. His tone is dark, tired. It makes Benny’s heart want to break. 

Instead, he smiles and pulls Dean in for a warm hug, kissing his head and cheeks until he finally begins to feel Dean smile. 

“It’s alright,” Benny replies softly. “You ain’t done anything wrong.”

“But I let it all go. I should have--”

“You did everything you could, and you did it beautiful.” Benny pulls Dean back and kisses him softly on the lips. “Everybody needs a break, Dean. Even you. I think this one’s just been a little overdue, is all.”

Dean looks doubtful, but he looks better now that he’s rested, even if only a little. 

“Now, would ya’ like to come and judge my cookin’ skills? Or is Gavin in charge of numbers tonight?”

“Eh,” Dean rolls his eyes. “We’ll give him more authority when he can actually count to a hundred.”

“So demanding.”

“I do what I can.”

They kiss again before walking out of the bedroom, hand in hand.

“Yes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
